Mao Zedong (Civ4)
Mao Zedong (26 December 1893 – 9 September 1976) was leader of the Chinese Revolution and founder of the People's Republic of China. General Info Mao Zedong leads the Chinese in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Cho-Ko-Nu Unique Building: Pavilion Starting Techs: Agriculture, Mining AI Traits Mao Zedong is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: production (2) and growth (5). *Wonder Construct random: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 1 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 130 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 50% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 25 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 6 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 60 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 60 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 120 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 40 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 40 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 5 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 2 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Born of fairly well-to-do peasant stock in Hunan, Mao was trained in Chinese classics and received a modern education. Observing the oppressive social conditions besetting China, Mao became one of the original members of the Chinese Communist Party, where he worked to recruit peasants to the new party. The party was then engaged in a running guerrilla war with Chaing Kai-shek, ruler of "Nationalist" China. Now a commander of one of the People's armies, Mao found himself in danger of encirclement and destruction. He famously led his ragtag force of 90,000 men, women and children on the grueling "Long March," a 6,000 mile trek through some of the most unpleasant terrain China has to offer. He arrived at the city of Yan'an having lost more than half of his force, but emerging as the undisputed leader of the Chinese Communist party. During the Second Sino-Japanese War (1937-45), Mao fought both the Chinese Nationalist forces and the Japanese until the United States forced Japan's surrender in 1945. With the Japanese now out of the way, the communists concentrated their efforts against the Nationalists, and by 1949 they drove Chaing's forces off the mainland to the island province of Taiwan. In total control of (mainland) China, Mao sought to keep his people imbued with revolutionary vigor, and in 1958 he instituted his "Great Leap Forward." This piece of political thinking resulted in the deaths of approximately twenty million Chinese, and easily set back China's development by 30 years. Not yet satisfied, in 1966 Mao and his wife initiated the "Cultural Revolution," a ten-year period in which China's artists, intellectuals, moderate politicians and other unenlightened or unlucky folk were imprisoned and killed or sent out to work the fields until they died or were judged "reeducated" by the workers. This adventure in social engineering killed perhaps one million people and further delayed China's emergence as a great world power. Mao died in 1976, beloved by his people. To summarize him as a man, it could be said that Mao was a great war leader, an exceptional political infighter, and an unbelievably brutal dictator. Trivia The Forbidden City is portrayed in the background. Mao Zedong is replaced by other leaders (Taizong of Tang) in the Chinese version of the game as the PRC does not want players to declare war on or defeat the recent founder of their nation. In the German version of the game, even if Mao Zedong is picked, his civilization is still called "Chinesisches Kaiserreich" (Kaiser = supreme monarch of multiple Kingdoms) even though communist politics (like Mao's) are willing to overthrow monarchs. ru:Мао Цзедун (Civ4) Category:Chinese Category:Expansive Leaders (Civ4) Category:Protective Leaders (Civ4) Category:Organized Leaders (Civ4) Category:Philosophical Leaders (Civ4)